The strawberry and the bee, the farewells
by Toka La Shinigamii
Summary: Que ce passe t'il quand après avoir vécu une vie heureuse, un amour partagé l'un venait à disparaître et que la douleur prenne le dessus. Petit one shot Soi Fon X Ichigo et Soi Fon, Yoruichi.


_**La fraise et l'abeille, les adieux.**_

 _Petit -One Shot que j'ai décidé d'écrire par hasard, petit prologue Soi Fon et Ichigo sont tombés en amour l'un de l'autre, il se le sont avoué plus après deux ans la pire choisissez-moi puis arrivé est arrivé ._

 _Soi Fon rentra dans sa petite maison au Seireitei, son visage était vide de toutes émotions, la maison était sombre et froide, la jeune fille était recouvert de bandages, mais ses bien-être physique n'était que superficiel. La plus grande des douleurs était la bénédiction du cœur, une douleur plus atroce que n'importe quelle douleur physique. Elle entra dans le salon et alluma la lumière. Elle vit une petite photo sur son bureau, elle s'approcha doucement et la pris en main. Il s'agissait d'une photo d'elle est Ichigo se tenant la main, elle sourit légèrement, Ichigo avait un sourire autour de ses petites épaule. Les larmes arrivent alors dans ses yeux._

-Ichigo ... _murmura elle. Elle posa la photo et s'éloigna. Elle vit un peu plus loin le badge de Shinigami remplaçant d'Ichigo, sa douleur pris le dessus et ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle prit l'objet et le serra contre sa poitrine._

-Ichigo ... Idiot ... Espèces d'idiot, abrutie! _Cria elle recroqueviller sur elle locataire le badge contre elle. Elle pleura ce qu'elle avait retenu jusqu'à maintenant_

 _ **~ Flash back ~**_

 _Soi Fon affrontait Aizen dans la bataille finale, le dernier avant de mourir Lança son zanpakuto pour se venger de la seule personne qui était la plus proche de celle qui avait l'abattue. La lame approcha Soi Fon a genoux par terre déjà épuisé par son combat précédent, elle se retourna et vit la lame vers elle._

-Soi Fon! _Crièrent Yoruichi et Ichigo_

-Merde! _Jura elle, elle n'était pas en état de se défendre. Elle ferma les yeux attendant le choc, mais rien ne vint, elle ouvre les yeux plus tard en s'écarquillant en état de choque. Le sang atterrit sur sa joue, le chanteur de la seule personne qu'elle ait jamais visé._

-Ichigo ...? _Murmura elle en état de choque._

 _Puis le corp de son amant tomba au sol, inerte._

-Ichigo! _Cria elle en courant vers lui. Elle le pris dans ses bras et posa une main sur sa joue._

-Ichigo .. Ichigo je t'en supplie répond moi! _Dit elle les larmes débordant de ses yeux. Yoruichi partit chercher quelqu'un de la quatrième division. Soi, elle, ne réalise que maintenant ce qui vient de se passer, Ichigo s'est mit devant elle prenant le lame mortel à sa place. Ce dernier ouvrage des yeux et sourit suffit à un bien aimé._

-Soi ... ne pleure pas .. _Fit il d'une voix tremblante, il posa difficilement sa main sur la joue de la capitaine et essuya ses larmes avec son pouces._

-Idiot Idiot! Pourquoi à tu fait ça? C'est moi qui s'attend à prendre le coup pas toi! _Cria elle les yeux fermé, elle savait que le coup que le Shinigami c'était prit était mortel, leur dernier moment ensemble et les deux le savaient bien._

-Shaolin, tu dois vivre pour nous deux à partir de maintenant ... je serai toujours avec toi, je t'ai aimé, et toi aussi, je suis heureux que tu ai aimée un homme t'elle que moi ... Ma Vie depuis se jours n'a été qu'un bonheur contant, je n'ai aucuns regrets, car même ma vie j'ai pus le sacrifier pour toi alors je n'ai rien a regretter, je mourrais heureux ...

-Non non non! Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse maintenant, pourquoi? Je ... je t'ai aimé plus que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit d'autre. Tu es un fait de ma vie, qui jusqu'à un moment rien, tu est une raison de vivre, d'être heureuse. Tu a aimé une femme qui était une assassin, je ne représentait que la mort, le désespoir, plus tu m'a appris que je pouvais aussi représenté le bonheur et même la vie. Mais maintenant ... je ... je. _Ses pleure furent alors plus fort. Ichigo qui était couchée la tête dans les bras de la jeune capitaine la regarde tendrement, il ne l'avais jamais vue dans l'état._

-Chut ... _Fit Ichigo en la regardant dans les yeux._ Maintenant tu va vivre pour nous deux, tu va te reconstruire ... je sais que tu en es capable, tu es là femme la plus fort et la plus admirable que je n'ai jamais connu. Je t'aime Soi Fon. _Avec ses mots en ligne, elle se baissa et l'embrassa d'un tendre baissé sur la bouche. Se dernière souffla son dernier soufflé avant la fin du baissé. Elle s'éloigna doucement._

-Je t'aime Ichigo ... _Avec ceux ci elle embrassa son front. Puis elle tomba sur lui en pleure._

 _Yoruichi arriva avec Unohana et trouva Soi Fon pleurant sur le corp inerte de Kurosaki. Elle s'approcha et la petite capitaine leva les yeux vers son mentor. Yoruichi fit choqué, elle a jamais vu la vie, désespéré, apeuré, perdu, sans envie de vivre ... Soudain la jeune fille ferma les yeux et tombe en arrière, Yoruichi shumpota derrière cette dernière et ratrapa son corp inconscient avant qu 'Il ne touche le sol. Elle la pris dans ses bras et sa lecture, elle enleva quelques mèche de cheveux de son visage strié de larme. Elle regarda ensuite Unohana à genou à côté d'Ichigo. Cette dernière n'utilisait aucun kido de soin, elle hochait juste négativement la tête. Yoruichi sera les bosses._

-Merde! _Jura elle en considérant le corp inconscient de sa protégée. Unohana posa doucement un tissu sur son corp, elle regarda le visage du jeune garçon une dernière fois_

 _-_ Merci beaucoup Kurosaki Ichigo ... _Puis elle le couvrit et se leva, détournant le regard. Elle allait maintenant sauvé ce qui en avait besoin, elle s'approcha de Soi Fon et regarda d'un visage triste le visage de la petite capitaine, elle était au courant comme beaucoup de monde de leur relation._

 _Soi Fon ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Elle se releva doucement en position assise se tenant douloureusement la tête. Soudain une pensée traversa son esprit._

-Ichigo! _Pensa elle, elle tourna hâtivement la tête, scrutant la pièce, normalement il était toujours là oùelle se réveillait dans la quatrième division._ _Unohana entra alors dans la pièce, elle souria doucement à Soi._

-Vous sont enfin réveillée. _Fit elle d'une voix douce._ Vos bénédictions sont très graves. _Elle s'approcha alors du lit._

-Et Ichigo? _Demanda elle alors que inconsciemment elle connaissait la réponse. Unohana perdit son sourir pour un regard doux et triste._

-Je suis désolé, à mon arrivée il était déjà trop tard. _Soi Fon resta stoïque, ne montrent aucunes émotions._

 _ **~ Fin du flash back ~**_

-Idiot ! Pourquoi à tu fait ça! _Cria elle alors que ses larmes furent de plus en plus nombreuses. Les souvenirs d'Ichigo furent la goutte qui s'adaptent déborder le vase. Elle ne veut plus retenir ses larmes, elle pleura, cria tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Elle sentit deux bras chaleureux l'entourer mais pas prêta pas attention, son chagrin était trop fort. Les bras tan la serrant contre un corp réconfortant_

-Chut ... _Fit doucement la voix de Yoruichi en caressant les cheveux de jais de son élève._

 _Elle était lieu voir Soi Fon, elle savait que cette dernière était au plus mal après la mort de son amant, la personne pour qui elle donnait sa vie sans hésiter. Ella toqua à la porte sachant qu'elle était rentré de la quatrième division. Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre alors qu'elle est en train de vivre Soi à genou par terre pleurant enfin sans retenue la mort d'Ichigo. Elle s'approcha et le pris sans un mot dans une étreinte douce et rassurante. Elle n'est jamais vue son élève dans un état comme ça. Elle ne s'est pas encore laissée chez soi, la preuve que la mort d'Ichigo l'ai eu brisée jusqu'à plus profond d'elle même._

-Ichigo, tu avais encore la vie de toi, tu déjà que 17 ans. J'en avais 180 ans, j'aurais du mourir et tu aurais dû vivre, ma vie sans toi n'a plus aucun sens. _Pensa elle pleurant dans les bras de son mentor. Épuisé elle s'endormit finalement. Yoruichi remarqua que cette dernière était endormie, elle était toujours toujours remise de ses bénédictions, accumulée à l'épuisement des larmes. Yoruichi la leva doucement, elle savait que Soi Fon ne durent pas rester seule dans cette période, ni dans cette maison qui abrite tant de souvenirs heureux. Elle remarqua dans la main de la jeune fille le badge d'Ichigo serré fortement. Son regard s'adoucit alors. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers chez elle. Un petit appartement au Seireitei._

 _Une fois arrivé elle plaça doucement Soi Fon dans son lit et la couvrit._

-Ichigo ... _Pensa elle, elle ne voula pas dire ce qu'il avait fait était bien ou mal. Mais ce qu'elle savait c'est que maintenant sa protégé se retrouve seule et désespéré, elle était la seule personne capable de soutenir, et elle savait en ce moment là jeune fille en besoin. Elle posa sa main sur le front de Soi, brossant ses cheveux doucement avant de mettre en scène une mèche de cheveux corbeau derrière son oreille._

-Soi la vie ne s'arrête pas, vie pour vous deux, ce n'est pas le décidez de l'eau Ichigo. _Fît elle au corp endormie. Elle soupira doucement et se releva du lit. Elle se rappelait encore de l'époque où elle était heureuse d'apprendre que ces deux élèves s'étaient mis ensemble, heureuse que Soi Foncé enfin ouverte à un homme_

 _Soi Fon se réveilla beaucoup plus calme, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Yoruichi lui souriant doucement, elle était assise à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle se releva mais grimaça à la douleur de ses bénédictions. Yoruichi souria enlargement._

-Voilà ce qu'on gagne à se surmené dans un combat. _Fit elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais Soi ne répondit pas, fixant ses draps. Yoruichi soupira et se releva posant un bras sur sa hanche._

-Il faut changer tes bandages. _Fit elle en se dirigeant vers une petite armoire dans sa chambre. Soi hocha faiblement la tête. Yoruichi la regarda tristement, ou était la femme au caractère fort et froid qu'elle avait toujours connue. Elle pris les bandes neuves et s'asseyé sur le lit. Elle aida Soi Fon à enlever son shihakusho et dénoua doucement les bandes, signe de la bataille qui a coûté la vie à son amant. Une fois cela fait Soi Fon remit son haut et Yoruichi se releva. La jeune fille était toujours stoïque, fixant le vide._

-Soi tu va rester combien de temps comme ça? _Elle n'eut à nouveau aucune réponse. Ce fut trop, elle pris Soi Fon à l'cole, et la plaqua contre un mur, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. La capitaine fut choqué du mouvement plus ne faisant aucun mouvement d'auto défenses à confiance en son ancien maître._

-Ça ne sert à rien de regretter et de t'en vouloir ! _Fit elle d'une voix sec mais douce._ Si tu meurt tout se qu'Ichigo aura fait n'aura servi à rien. Tu crois vraiment qu'il voudrait que tu sois comme ça après qu'il soit partit ? Non il voudrait que tu continue à sourire, à rire, que tu affronte la vie sans lui même si ce sera difficile. Il voudrait que tu reste la femme forte et inébranlable qu'il a connu. Que tu utilises la seconde chance qui ta été donnée à bonne escient. Il voudrait que tu reste la femme forte, la capitaine de la deuxième division. Tu dois continuer à vivre heureuse pour lui. Ichigo sera toujours là… _Elle lâcha Soi Fon et posa une main doucement sur l'endroit où se trouvait le coeur de Soi._ Il sera toujours là dans ton cœur... _Fit elle en souriant doucement à sa protégée. La capitaine la regarda choqué, Yoruichi n'avait jamais été violente envers elle. Elle écouta attentivement tout ce que cette dernière lui disant. À la fin elle hocha la tête et mit ses bras autour du corp minces de son mentor. Cette dernière fut choquée de la marque affectif, mais en ce moment Soi Fon ressemblait à une enfant, si fragile. Elle mit ses bras autour de son corp et caressa ses cheveux._

-Je suis désolé Ichigo, tellement désolé… _Fit elle en serrant plus fort Yoruichi. Cette dernière souria doucement._

 _Quelques jours plus tard ce fut l'enterrement du jeune shinigami remplaçant. Il avait lieu dans le monde humain, tous les Shinigami étaient présent, rendre un dernier hommage au héros qui a arrêté Aizen, qui a toujours protéger la Soul society et qui a même donné sa vie pour elle. Tous les capitaines et vice capitaines étaient présents. Tous laissèrent un mot en hommage à ce héros. Ishin était présent ainsi que Karin, retenant ses larmes, et Yuzu pleurant dans les bras de sa sœur. Orihime, Uryu et tout le monde etaient aussi présent. Soi Fon était à la première ligne, elle regardait toute les personnes présentes. Elle savait que certain la haïrait, disant qu'elle aurait du mourir et pas lui, elle même le pensais._

-Kurosaki Ichigo était un Shinigami vaillant, un frère responsable, un fils digne, un amis de confiance et un homme aimant, donnant sa vie pour protéger la femme qu'il aimait. Il a toujours protéger la Soul society peut importe les conséquences. Que sont âme puis reposé en paix, il sera pour toujours le héros qui a sauvé le Seireitei. _Fit le capitaine commandant._

 _Soi Fon ne pleura pas, elle s'était promis de ne plus le faire, Yoruichi était à côté d'elle vêtue de noir, sa veste orange habituel avait disparu en ce jour. Yoruichi posa sa main silencieusement sur la petite épaule de la Shinigami qui leva les yeux vers elle. Elle hocha la tête vers le petit podium, lui disant que c'était à elle de parler, et la rassurants doucement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et avança._

-Ichigo m'a appris ce qu'est-ce que la vie, il m'a permis de vivre au même moment que le désir, d'aimée, de sourire, de rire, de croire en l'avenir. Moi qui ne croyait que dans le passé, nous avons développés inconscient des sentiments jusqu'à ce jours, nous sommes en train d'être à l'aise, depuis se jours une histoire magnifique, chaque jour n'est que bonheur. Alors même si maintenant il ne sera plus la ... même si ce sera difficile ... je continueai ce qu'il ya quelque chose pour devenir jamais fini, il m'a appris le bonheur alors maintenant je ne le moinsit plus jamais. _Elle se tourna vers la tombe et souria doucement._ Merci pour tout Ichigo. _Puis elle retourna à sa place sans un mot, Yoruichi la regarda doucement en frottant doucement fils dos, lui montrant qu '_ Elle n'est pas seule pour surmonter cette épreuve. Ishin a pris en charge la mise en liberté sous condition.

 _-_ Ichigo était un fils toujours présent pour tout le monde, donnant tout ce qu'il est pour vos bien, allant jusqu'à notre vie, nous ne portons aucunes rancunes envers la femme pour qui il a donné sa vie, c'était son fils Choix, si il fait le fait le voulait, alors au contraire, Soi Fon nous vous remercions de la vie heureuse que vous lui a donné _. La capitaine ouvrit les yeux haletant dans le choque._ Ichigo sera toujours là dans nos cœurs pour nous sauvegarder. _Avec ceci il se retira. Il regarda Soi Fon qui lui souriait de façon reconnaissance, il hocha la tête doucement de façon à dire qu'il n'y a rien à remercier._

 _Une fois la cérémonie fini il se mit à pleuvoir. Soi Fon leva les yeux vers le ciel._

-Quel cliché… _Murmura elle. Elle s'approcha de la tombe et se mit à genou devant elle. Elle caressa l'écriture sur cette dernière et finalement laissa une larme coulé de son oeil, une seule, masqué par la pluie._

-Je vivrai pour nous deux, pour toujours, je t'aime et j'aimerais toujours Ichigo... _Murmura elle d'une voix douce et triste. Elle sortit le badge de Shinigami remplaçant, et le sera dans sa main. Elle passa ensuite son autre mains sur l'écriture de la tombe._

 _Kurosaki Ichigo_

 _~1990-2007~_


End file.
